1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package including a radiation plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package is known, for example, in which a semiconductor chip used in a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or the like, is mounted on a wiring board. Such a semiconductor chip reaches a high temperature when being operated so that it is necessary to improve heat radiation characteristics of the semiconductor package in order to lower the temperature of the semiconductor chip. Without such a configuration, there may be a possibility that the semiconductor chip is damaged in addition to the fact that the semiconductor chip cannot maintain performance.
In order to improve heat radiation characteristics, a semiconductor package has been suggested in which a radiation plate is attached to a semiconductor chip and the semiconductor chip is sealed by a resin layer such that the radiation plate is exposed. A material for the radiation plate may be, for example, a ceramic such as silicon, alumina or the like, or a metal such as copper (Cu) or the like.
However, although the ceramic such as silicon, alumina or the like, or the metal such as copper (Cu) has good heat radiation characteristics, its adhesion property with a resin material that composes the resin layer is poor. Thus, there has been a problem wherein a cracking or chipping is generated between the radiation plate and the resin layer when an external shock or the like is applied to the semiconductor package.